To attract and retain callers and call volume in the face of competition, telecommunications carriers have placed a heavy emphasis on the amounts and types of discounts they offer. This is especially true of the interexchange carriers. Such discounting, however, comes at a high cost to the telecommunications carriers, and does not always produce the desired benefits of attracting and retaining callers and call volume on the carriers' telecommunications networks. One reason for this is that the benefits of such discounting can only be seen by the caller when the bill from the telecommunications carrier arrives, which is generally long after the calls are made. Thus, there is a need for a telecommunications carrier to improve its ability to attract and retain callers and call volume using methods that a) are desirable to callers, b) have benefits that are perceived immediately, or nearly so, by the caller, and c) cost the telecommunications carrier less than current discounting programs.